criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Long Live the King
Long Live the King is a case featured in Criminal Case as the first case of Journey Through the Dimensions and also the first one to take place in Eroreveth. Plot After having passed the final exam, the player was welcomed to D.I.M.E.N.S.I.O.N., an interdimensional law enforcement agency in charge of conducting security duties and investigating crimes in different dimensions. Chief Tian informed them that the team had been invited to a party held by the King of Eroreveth. She sent Garrett Quinn and the player to meet the King. But when they arrived at the court castle of Eroreveth, they heard a scream nearby and found King John II shot with multiple arrows. During the investigation, the team questioned three suspects: Philip, a young knight who was supposed to be guarding the victim but claimed that he was called out to the dungeon; Princess Cordelia, who commanded the player to find her brother's killer and finally the butler Alfred Carson, who said that the King was haunted by his old sins and was afraid for his life. Mid-investigation, Philip caught one Jasper Annard sneaking on the crime scene. He introduced himself as the Prince of Arardori, a neighbouring country, who came to Eroreveth to discuss the terms of peace between the two countries. The team also questioned the victim's mistress, Bianca de Russo, who appeared distraught. She declared that while Eroreveth lost the king, she also lost the love of her life. Garrett and the player also confronted Princess Cordelia about the torn abdication act. She told them that the victim was a drunkard and unfit to be a king and she argued that anyone could be a better ruler. One day when her brother was drunk, she asked him to sign a document. She thought that he wouldn't realize that it was the abdication act but she was wrong because the king saw through it and tore the act apart and threatened to throw her out of the court. The team also questioned Philip again after they had found out that his father was executed for treason a while ago. Philip admitted that he had been living in dread since that fateful day. Later, Princess Cordelia threatened the player that if they didn't bring her the killer before dawn, she'd have them executed. The team interrogated Alfred Carson after analyzing the victim's diary that revealed that the King wanted to "remove" the butler because he considered him a threat. Carson explained that the King had been paranoid and suspected everybody of plotting against him. Bianca de Russo was spoken to again about her argument with the King. The King was growing weary of her and wanted to replace her with a younger woman. She confided in the player saying that she was furious with the victim because he had the gall to break up with her after all the humiliation she had been suffering for him. Jasper Annard was spoken to again after the team had found out that he was lying to the player. He explained that some time ago he fell in love with the daughter of the King and wanted to court her but her father was against their relationship and threatened to lock him up, were he to come back. He defended himself, saying that he did not see the King, nor his daughter. Finally, the team found enough evidence to arrest Bianca de Russo for the murder. Bianca de Russo explained that a few years ago there was an insurrection against the King in the north. King John II personally led his troops and crushed the rebellion. To punish his disobedient subjects, he allowed his soldiers to plunder, rape and even kill civilians. Although they did not support the rebellion, Bianca de Russo's family's was one of the victims. She witnessed her father and brother being brutally murdered by the King's men. It's nothing short of a miracle she avoided getting killed. She vowed to avenge her family by killing the man responsible for the tragedy - King John II. She came to the capital city of Eroreveth and was soon spotted by the victim, who immediately became interested in her. The two began the affair. Everything was going according to plan until she found herself falling in love with the King. She decided to give up on her plan to kill the victim but changed her mind when he became distrustful of her, fearing that he might've remembered her face. When she overheard the King telling a guard to dispose of her, she knew that she had to act. After sending a message to the victim, asking him to come to the eastern tower, she prepared a bow and arrow and shot him down. The team handled her over to Princess Cordelia, who after hearing her story, felt sympathetic towards her. Bianca was sentenced to 10 years in prison. Summary 'Victim' *'King John II' (fell from the tower after being shot dead with arrows) 'Murder Weapon' *'Arrow' 'Killer' *'Bianca de Russo' Suspects FantasyCase1Suspect1.png|Philip FantasyCase1Suspect2.png|Cordelia FantasyCase1Suspect3.png|Alfred Carson FantasyCase1Suspect4.png|Jasper Annard FantasyCase1Suspect5.png|Bianca de Russo Killer's Profile *The killer is good at archery. *The killer drinks white wine. *The killer plays chess. *The killer wears blue clothes. *The killer is female. Trivia *The case's title is a reference to a phrase: The king is dead, long live the king! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Journey Through the Dimensions Category:Eroreveth